The present invention relates to a retainer element comprising at least one retaining region with a mounting region connected thereto. The mounting region is pierced by an orifice equipped with internal elements that act in a holding capacity with respect to retaining the retainer element on a fixation piece such as a threaded bolt or stud.
Retaining elements of this type are known in the prior art (for example, see Germam Patent DE 30 02 031 C2 and British Patent A2,098,699). These prior art retaining elements are structurally arranged in a manner so as to be able to be connected from only one side to a fixation piece constituting, for example, a threaded bolt or stud extending from an automobile frame or body panel. Thus, the application range of these prior retaining elements is limited because of the unilateral installation requirement.